


Late

by Random_Human



Series: ShinIchi Week 2019 [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: ... kind of?, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, It's all Shinji's fault, M/M, Mild Language, ShinIchi Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Human/pseuds/Random_Human
Summary: He broke off, quizzical expression overcoming his face as he finally took Shinji in. “Shinji, is that blood?”“No?”“That is not a question that you’re supposed to answer with another question.” Ichigo shook his head, amusement filling his features as he considered all that had beholden them the past few months.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> ShinIchi week 2019 day 7 - "Is that blood?" "No?" "That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question."
> 
> I really loved this prompt, it cracked me up when I first saw it and today I tried my hand at something other than angst.
> 
> Happy reading :)

Shit. Shit! SHIT! He was late. He was beyond late – so far beyond late that _late_ had stopped being an acceptable term hours ago. Not only was he late, but he had stood his companion – partner? Boyfriend? Fuck, his-whatever-he-was – up for their first, and at this point likely only, official date. And, after Ichigo had finally worked up the nerve to ask him out, after years of oblivious pining – on both of their parts – and months of planning, cancelling, reorganising and cancelling all over again. He was so dead.

Giving up any semblance of an excuse, possible reasoning so bizarre and convoluted that it would seem like an alcohol-induced fever dream, Shinji accepted his fate. Lowering his head he slowly unlocked the door – for they had been living together ever since Ichigo had given up on any ideas he held about living a normal life, and decided to accept captaincy in the Gotei 13, like the oblivious idiots they both obviously were. He held his breath, waiting tersely for the berating that was likely to follow his early entry. Only there was nothing. An ominous silence blanketing the room.

Yet Shinji could sense Ichigo’s reiatsu, tamped down after years of training and practice, but obvious to him all the same. Wandering the house he came to a stop outside of his own bedroom. “Ichi?” He ventured tentatively, knowing it was up to him to make this right.

The sight of the redhead, curled up on _his_ bed, wrapped around an oversized pillow and all but cocooned in mounds of blankets filled him with a perverse sense of pride. He looked so cute – adorable, but he could never call Ichigo that to his face, on the threat of death - … right up until he raised his head, customary scowl deeper than normal and eyes flashing in annoyance. “Shinji. What time is it right now?” Voice hoarse with sleep, but with an undertone of anger that had Shinji wincing almost imperceptibly.

“1 am.” Shinji provided. Stepping closer to the bed – and to his imminent death – in the process.

“And what time were we supposed to be having dinner at?” The redhead continued.

“6 pm…” Eyes downcast as he attempted his best at an apologetic expression.

“7 hours Shinji! 3 of which I had to endure, alone, at what was clearly a romantic restaurant. You should’ve seen the pitying looks the waiter was giving me! 7 hours –” He broke off, quizzical expression overcoming his face as he finally took Shinji in. “Shinji, is that blood?”

“No?” 

“That is not a question that you’re supposed to answer with another question.” Ichigo shook his head, amusement filling his features as he considered all that had beholden them the past few months. The duties of their respective captaincy that had kept them apart – almost as if purposely engineered by a higher power – shifts always clashing, hours that they could’ve spent together instead spend behind rigid desks, new foes and challenges around every corner. Ichigo had thought that with his moving to the Seireitei that things would be less chaotic, less work to balance his living and undead lives. But enemies, with often valid grudges against the Soul Society, popped up on an almost weekly basis. 

Laughter shook his frame as he pulled Shinji close, resting his head on a lean shoulder as he spoke, mirth filling his tone, “ I think the world’s got something against us.”

“Sounds about right.” Shinji commented, face filling with a mischievous grin as he offered, “So… Next week then?”

“Sure love.” Placing a kiss on Shinji’s cheek Ichigo pulled the older man close, replacing him with the pillow that he had previously been wrapped around. “Now let's go to bed. Kami knows what’s going to try to kill us tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've really enjoyed writing for these prompts, and hope you enjoy this ship as much as I do!  
> (Also, day 5 soulmates! is in the works, I'm hoping to post at least something for that tomorrow!)


End file.
